Gaoh Minazuki
Gaoh Minazuki is also known by his title as The Sage of Enlightenment. Gaoh is a Sage whom has the distinguished capability to freely manipulate the spiritual forces within the shinobi world. Although having this domination comes with a dire consequence, Gaoh has the intellectual state of mind to methodically grasp this end result and therefore ease the transition of this concept. Gaoh also has the unfathomable ability to call upon the adjudicator of existence and bereavement, the being known as Yamantaka. Appearance As for appearance, Gaoh has a visual appearance that one would not soon forget. From the top, in his youth Gaoh had remarkable aureolin hair that nearly reached the center of his back. But know as a full enlightened sage, his long locks have turned'' pallid'', while still maintaining identical length. From here we move on to Gaoh’s facial features. The sage’s face has never changed over the years, still maintaining his identical look from his teen years. Upon seeing the eyes of Gaoh during his childhood, one would recall seeing a shade of amber, which would be inclined to show his youthful innocence. However, during his later years, his eyes have changed into a citrine shade of yellow. The armor of Gaoh closely resembles the features of an eastern dragon. The armor is garlanded with gold inscriptions covering the greaves and his spaulders, which also shows the visage of the eastern dragon. He wears a green top lined in gold thread, with white stitches going down the rib and arm region of the shirt. His belt ceremonial and righteous which also made of gold contains a peculiar figure head. Thigh guard haidate which tied around the waist and covered the thighs, are covered in golden scales again referencing to dragon image. Personality Gaoh has always had a scholarly mindset. While it is true that he has sometimes lost this way, and the result of this has been many a stupid move on his behalf which could of have been easily avoided. However, even when Gaoh was young, he displayed wisdom that went beyond his years. He is as ironic as a sage, for he is a philosophical shinobi. Someone skilled greatly with "outside" knowledge, and yet still has the individuality to seek for truth in the world far too great to be understood. It is because of his naturally calm and collected self that he took greatly to study at the Temple of Thesmophoros', becoming one with the monks there and even unlocking his special abilities with the Sage Arts of Enlightenment, an ability that can only be passed down from teacher to student. Gaoh is collected in his thoughts, and rarely has emotional outburst. The will that Gaoh has displayed throughout his life has been strong enough to resist corruption, even as the demon that once possessed Gaoh ate away at his now restored soul. Background He was born during a time of peace long ago, a time before and even before modern shinobi and . It's unknown about his parent’s life or what they did, since the village kept it a secret. The village helped take care of him because the elders knew that he was blessed since birth with a powerful ethereal energy. A ethereal energy so powerful that village decided that he would join The Council of Thesmophoros'. He was then sent away from his home to the temple train in the Sage Arts of Enlightenment. Though as Gaoh grew, he was educated in the streets, taught by the village itself. Gaoh would spend most of his time doing favors for others, or just simply reading scrolls from the library, learning as much as he could, for that was almost all he could do. Though he did not grow up poor, he found out at a young age that he wasnt very materialistic. A few of years later while training he was last in a forest and pitted up against a couple of bandits. Though Gaoh'' himself'' didn't have any weapons he tried to fight back and was defeated. The bandits would've slain Gaoh but him being a mere child the bandits decided to let him run away. Gaoh's journey became a run after this, and the distance he had to cover allowed him to think. Encouraged by this defeat to further improve him, Gaoh travels the lands perfecting skills, and searches for worthy students in the name of Thesmophoros'. Then during his travels he had seen an elderly man, slowly walking through the rain with a hood over his head. Gaoh being the kind person he was decided to help the elderly man get out of the rain. Desiring to gain more power, he made a deal with the old man, who really was being who calls himself "Auijas" and apparently becomes immortal due the evil entity's influence over Gaoh. Auijas over powers Gaoh's will and takes over his body and effectively posses Gaoh. Then Auijas using Gaoh's body went on a rampage through many villages killing hundreds maybe thousands of people with no way of stopping himself destroying entire villages with an uncontrollable rage. Unfortunately, for those who stood in his way met their fate unfortunately. This continued until he was sealed in an obelisk by the more previous Sage of Enlightenment ages ago. Redemption Centuries later he is freed due to the entity leaving him to possess someone else. But while he was sealed inside the obelisk his body didn't age but, his mind continued to evolve. Still being able to remember his past, he thought about all the lives he's taken and he couldn't forgive himself for being weak and giving in to his greed. Now wanting to redeem himself, he decides to go train in the old''' Thesmophoros' Temple'. As Gaoh stumbled upon his old temple, he had learned of its destruction. As he examined the remnants of the temple, the amount of souls and spirits tied to the place overwhelmed him, and by using an '''unnamed jutsu', as he saw through the years, and he witnessed the spirits all around him reenacting the tragedy that had partook them. While alone in the ruined temple of his clan, Gaoh began to study the art of seals, seeing them as a possible solution to''' Auijas'. Gaoh spent untold months in this place, training and learning, adapting his skills and developing numerous techniques. After his training he tracks down the entity's source with intents to exorcise it. While on this journey, he creates new abilities to aid himself against the entity. But little did he know, the being was following him all along watching him train and among other things learning Gaoh's ''weakness. Once Gaoh returned to the village of the elderly man,' Auijas' reappears to fight Gaoh and after a dramatic fight Gaoh finally defeats the spirit. Victory After defeating the enemy Gaoh decides to meditate in seclusions for months on end. Life was changing for Gaoh, becoming better as he developed more relationships of both love and of rivalry. However, his life would change so much more when Gaoh decides to take in 3 students in the old Thesmophoros' Temple and train them and choose one to be a future sage. In an unknown village Goah and his students would find opposing forces of the village's government trying to'' overthrow'' their leadership and implement their own rule. Gaoh would discover this centralized threat while he impersonated a villager, befriending an elderly man named Kikal as he learned of the situation. Upon returning to his team’s camp site, at which he would find nothing but destruction and the camp being ripped apart. However as per Gaoh's early prediction, one of the pupils Asu, was a traitor to his team. Months later would begin Gaoh’s wandering life, with a path that lead to one end. Current Gaoh's current status is that of a wandering sage. He has gained a good understanding of many adept concepts, and can store bounds of information. His memory is photographic in every sense of the word. While this allows for him to be a good strategist, and leads him to study his opponent to the point where he does not like to be the first to make a move, though he is usually the last, it does result in the disadvantage of over stimulation. While as a wandering sage, Gaoh is slowly deciding not to have contact with the populace. Only deciding to appear every once in a while to help those in need. However, the best laid plans of mice and men often go astray. '' Plot Birth Of A Sage Like everyone, Gaoh's story begins at birth. However Gaoh's birth was anything but a typical one, for he was faced with a destiny determined by the actions of others. Gaoh was born under a drifting tribe of early people. It was a time before modern ninjutsu, an era even before the monstrous construct, the Juubi. It was a very peaceful time there was no strife and the causes of war did not exist. There were always small disputes of certain things, but they always kept their business within the tribe. Even though it was a peaceful time the changing atmosphere told otherwise. The lands were subsequently ravaged by, unstable weather constantly keeping the small tribe on the move. The shifting weather would cause them to inhabit cave systems in to protect them from the weather. In time the small tribe eventually made themselves a home in the large cave systems and the land surrounding it. The clan there never strayed too far from the forest, they would eventually start agriculture. The clan stared to plant their seeds and grow their crops just outside of the cave system. Eventually over the years the tribe’s number grew to a substantial amount. They would begin to move out further and further away from the cave system. Though few members of the clan remained close to the cave some of them would decide to leave and create their own village. The natives would become more and more sophisticated and they would begin to build shrines in order to obtain the blessings from their '''Gods'. The village was known for one thing, a massive temple constructed in the center of the town. The Temple of Thesmophoros. The massive temple was constructed of silver and ivory, and in the center of the shrine was a colossal statue of the clan's savior. In the temple was a young, monk named Yozuro was the head of the Thesmophoros temple, who had numerous students under his tutelage. As the years would go buy Yozuro would have a son which he named Gaoh. Gaoh would then start his legend as The Sage of Enlightenment. While Gaoh was in his early years he always took a penchant to literature and the mystics arts that his father had taught As a young boy Gaoh would always be in the streets, as a typical kid of that age, playing around and from time to time jokingly be a nuisance the elder population. Path to Enlightenment But once Gaoh was of age his father took him in as an adolescent scholar in the Temple. Which would Gaoh would learn The Sage Techniques of Enlightenment. Gaoh had always been a smart kid, but the desk filled environment of the temple did not suit him well. So for two years Gaoh began independent study without being placed on any missions of the sort. During this time Gaoh began to change his view on life, he decided to dedicate his life to protecting his village. Despite the fact that in the temple Gaoh would always come across himself going to other small villages and providing his abilities to an ill-fated host. Until one day he was sent out by his father to go perform an additional exorcism, on a young boy. Unknown to Gaoh, the child was an evil spirit himself. As Gaoh traveled there to carry out the exorcism, the malevolent entity flew from the boy’s body and attacked Gaoh. After Gaoh’s great effort, it finally overwhelmed Gaoh and possessed him. Though at the beginning Gaoh new little what was contained within him. While there was some concern about Gaoh continuing with the training. Afterwards, Gaoh thought himself to be weak in these days; however, he would soon find that he was anything but that. It is a rare day that could change the rest of someone's life, and Gaoh was just unlucky enough to have a rare day, well night actually. In the dead of night, Gaoh fell witness to a kidnapping within the village. Rouge bandits from a foreign village were attempting to make off with a small girl from the village. Gaoh was the only one around to witness this happening, and he did not take a second thought to stopping it. Struggle Within One's Self Far outside of the village Goah hunted down these bandits, though he would soon find that he was far out skilled. The group of eight rouge bandits showed Gaoh no mercy, and quickly after the fighting broke out they went in for the kill. That's when everything changed. Gaoh caught the blade of his attack just as it pierced his chest, nearly reaching his head. With a source of will power as strength, he held back the blade as a stream of'' ethereal'' blue flames erupted around him. In this state he was no longer looking at the living bodies, but instead at their souls. The demon that possessed Gaoh was unleashed, or at least a portion of his powers was. With the new found power and Goah under its influences forted the kidnapping effort. However, while he saved the girl he might as well as been the one that was attempting, to steal her or nothing hurt more than seeing the fear on her face. Enraged, Gaoh lost control over the demon that resided within him, and the demon finally took control over Gaoh's body. As new spread of a horrible demon attacking small villages got around, a few members of Gaoh’s sacred group decided to stand up against the evil spirit. While possessed, Gaoh destroyed numerous villages s as the death toll rose in to the thousands. As Gaoh’s possessed form attacked his family, his father used an unspecified sealing technique to seal Gaoh into the large obelisk. Abilities Chakra Manipulation Compared with a normal shinobi, Gaoh possesses immeasurable chakra as well as possessing stamina beyond the norm. Using multiple high ranking techniques in quick succession proves less tiring to Gaoh, and while there is still a risk, Gaoh can expel greater amounts of chakra then a normal shinobi could before he becomes tired from the process. In particular, this mass chakra supply allows for him to use more dangerous moves, such as his Jebel Aqra a technique which is far beyond what is a safe level for a normal shinobi. Sage Techniques of Enlightenment Gushkin-banda-'''This ability has been referred to as the '''Sage Technique of Enlightenment. In regards to this ability, Gaoh is able to manipulate the Seven Planes of Existence. But with this he is unable to use basic elemental jutsu. Even in his normal form he cannot manipulate the elemental natures he has formerly possesses. These techniques mainly focus on the'' metaphysical'' scope of jutsu and, advanced spiritual manipulation and also includes the Physical Plane, the Astral Plane, the Casual Plane, the Akashic Plane, the Mental Plane, the Messianic and the Buddhaic plane. Gaoh is able to mold these fundamental forces much like a common place shinobi can mold the element their chakra nature. Enlightenment As in his title Sage of Enlightenment Gaoh is one of the few shinobi in existence to reach Enlighenment. While in this Enlightened state Gaoh can understand the meaning of everything by communicating with or understanding the mind of God, Universal Consciousness or similar source, profound spiritual understanding and/or a fundamentally changed consciousness whereby everything is perceived as a unity. This power is capable of awaking him spiritually and mentally. It has given him incredible wisdom, and complete comprehension of the most technical workings in existence. Spirital Evocation/Communion Imbued with the powers of Enlightenment Gaoh has the peculiar ability to communicate with astral/spiriual beings. This ability even goes as far as returning spirits that have not crossed over to the mortal plane to resolve unfinished business. This ability covers a wide range of mental communication. Evocation pulls the mind of another into the mind of the users, allowing them to communicate weather or not they would normally have the ability to. Afterlife The spiritual world is the destination for all souls that part from their physical body. This is one of the strongest abilities of the Sage of Enlightenment, as it is in essence the kingdom of the Sage. However this ability does not offer much to the user other than the ability to exist within the spiritual realm. While this can be effective, it really gives no strength to the user. The downside to them is the chill and extended time in the spiritual realm can permanently damage the body. Pacifism Gaoh can sense the rage and aggression in others and is able to induce peace and calm in them, deflecting the rage away. Gaoh also has the innate ability to spread his peaceful influence over a wide range of individuals. This includes being able induce powerful feelings of tranquility in others, allowing one to keep others calm. As being the Sage of Enlightenment Gaoh is able to remain calm in virtually any situation. This allows one to think with perfect clarity, even when under extreme emotional or physical distress. Competence As an Enlightened being,Gaoh is able to plan a way to get out of troubling situations. He is able to plan a sophisticated strategy, and will know what to do, when, and how. The situations can be internal decisions or external conflicts. Internal conflicts may include personal decision making and choices. On the other hand, conflicts may include those with society, another person or nature. Gaoh is able to handle any and all kinds of destructive forces from nature, fights, bickering and even segregation and public isolation. Summoning Gaoh being a sage has a through concept of body and physical forms. This from of summoning takes on a closely related to the summoning jutsu. However, instead of summoning a mere species, such as snakes; the host is permitted summons. These can take on many forms, though they do not possess elemental natures. Some are endowed with greater forms of spiritual manipulation, beings such as Yamantaka, but most are only useful for their physical prowess, or weaponry. Though while they are on the field, the user will suffer a multitude of hardships brought on through physical fatigue. Each summon possess a sacrifice aspect, thus while they are on the field something is lost. What is temporarily lost can be anything from strength to eyesight. Ring of the Nine Dragons A practitioner of spiritual jutsu needs to have the needed material to work with in order to take effect, much like Suiton users needed to have an ample supply of water in order to perform techniques with. However, there is another significance behind this ring. In mythology, the number nine is seen as lucky, and dragons are traditionally seen as beings of luck and majesty. Design This is a simple ring band that has a somewhat decorative design upon it. The color of the ring is a polished bronze, being very smooth and rounded at the sides before it dips into the center of the ring, which is completely smooth. On the outside of the ring are nine rounded squares that each contain a special symbol. The symbols look like circles with lines shooting out from their diagonal quadrants. Between these lines are crown like indentations. The ring is worn on Gaoh's right ring finger, obviously since he is not married, especially not to the souls within the ring. Most who see the ring see it as a normal trinket, but to those that can see chakra the ring glows extremely bright white. Abilities The ring itself is very useful to Gaoh, and possess a power that only he could find advantageous. In connection with his power of the spirit world, Gaoh has created a new form of techniques which he calls "Gushkin-banda". These techniques uses ones souls, and the spiritual energy that is connect with them, to manipulate the world and create man powerful techniques. While these techniques uses wandering souls, of which many can be found throughout any place giving the history of the world and the tendency of the people to die. However, there is no guarantee that wandering souls will be where Gaoh is when he needs them. Thusly, this is a safeguard. The ring has sealed within it nine souls of the dead, one for each indentation. These souls are bound to the ring, and Gaoh can draw them out through channeling some of his chakra within it. The cost of removing just one soul is comparable to a D ranked technique. Once removed, Gaoh will be able to use the soul with one of his techniques, but he must be careful, for if he uses all the souls he will have none left. He is able to refill the ring back to the max of 9 souls, but this is done after a battle is over and once he find another wandering soul to replace the lost one(s). Quotes *"Education's purpose is to replace an empty mind with an open one." *"Life has the name of life, but in reality it is death." *(To Asu) "You may believe that you are responsible for what you do, but not for what you think. The truth is that you are responsible for what you think, because it is only at this level that you can exercise choice. What you do comes from what you think." *(Before Battle)"The moment your attention is on the timeless 'now', you realize silence and sound; the moment your attention is on purpose, reasoning and meanings, you believe the mind." *(To Konohagakure)"And what could man control when he is unable to control his own birth, the starting point of his life? And what could man control when he is unable to control his own death, the ending point of his life? When man is unable to control the beginning point and the ending point, how could he control the in-between, illusory story?." *"That man's life is but a dream, is what we now come to know." Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:SahaTo Category:Male Characters Category:Male